


Ни слова

by Chif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pregnancy, girl!Stikes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Medea Blackheart: "fem!Стайлз/Дерек, на пару (тройку) лет старше, вся стая в колледже + разборки с новыми охотниками. Скрывать свою беременность ото всех, включая Дерека, чтобы не прдвергать стаю дополнительному риску".<br/>Охотники не получились, получилась книжка "Я познаю мир. Нечистая сила". Ещё не получилось скрывать совсем ото всех. Ну, и ввиду того, что оборотни обладают огромной проницательностью, Стайлз немного территориально несовместима со стаей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни слова

В стадии отрицания, продлившейся ровно два месяца, Стайлз винит во всём английскую еду с её паршивыми запахами. И проклинает до седьмого колена повара, официанта и того чувака, который предложил ей провести семестр в Лондоне.

Но при этом перестаёт пить кофе и алкоголь.

Через два месяца соседка по комнате Тесс (вообще-то сосед-трансвестит, но кого волнуют такие детали?) не выдерживает и покупает ей тест на беременность и пузырёк успокоительного на травах. 

Пригождается и то, и другое.

Так что ещё через три часа спокойная, как сам Будда, Стайлз открывает скайп, чтобы связаться с родиной. 

— Дерека нет. 

Это не новость. В последние два месяца Дерека вечно нет. А когда он есть, они едва успевают обменяться двумя словами, прежде чем кто-то его зовёт.

— И тебе привет, Скотт. А почему не с видеозвонком? 

Скотт мнётся, что является плохим знаком.

— У нас тут… небольшие проблемы. Не хотел тебя пугать.

— Видео, Скотт.

Стайлз точно напишет благодарственное письмо производителю этого успокоительного. Увидев кровавую лепёшку вместо друга, она даже не вздрагивает.

— А теперь говори, что случилось.

Скотт виновато морщится.

— Прости, не могу. Дерек запретил тебе рассказывать. Устно, письменно или любой другой формой коммуникации.

Стайлз поджимает губы. Подлец-Дерек быстро учится на ошибках. Видимо, до сих пор припоминает исполненную Скоттом песню под рабочим названием «Как охотники схватили нас за задницу, но всё в итоге обошлось».

— Одно могу сказать точно, — со вздохом продолжает Скотт. — Дерек очень рад, что ты уехала. 

У Стайлз замирает сердце, и Скотт испуганно вскидывается.

— Не в этом смысле! Я хотел сказать, что он хочет, чтобы ты была в безопасности. 

Вот только и Стайлз пугается _не в этом смысле_.

— Ладненько, — быстро говорит она. — Удачи с мировым злом, скажи Дереку, что я звонила, но я потом ему напишу, пусть не звонит. Мне пора, пока.

У Скотта вытягивается лицо, и Стайлз быстро закрывает ноутбук.

Слава Богу, Скотт всё ещё не очень разбирается, когда и к кому нужно прислушаться. Так что её деликатное положение он явно не просёк.

А если у них всё так плохо, то ей лучше ничего не рассказывать Дереку.

Потому что Дерек психанёт и точно наделает глупостей. И всех убьют из-за того, что его сперматозоид не вовремя встретился с её яйцеклеткой.

*

— Рассказала? — спрашивает вернувшаяся Тесс.

— Нет, — Стайлз вздыхает. — Ты когда-нибудь скрывала что-то во благо?

— Сладкая, мне сложно залететь.

— Я спрашиваю абстрактно.

— Ну… — Тесс фыркает. — Мой папаша до сих пор не знает, что у него дочка. Его примерный сын, имя которого я тебе не назову, учится на отлично и на досуге играет в баскетбол. 

— А его не смущает, что его примерный сын на каждый семейный обед приходит в одних и тех же шмотках? — улыбается Стайлз.

— Так он же не знает, что всё остальное у меня со стразами! — Тесс всплескивает руками. 

Кстати, по этому поводу. Стайлз тоже стоило бы прикупить что-нибудь девчачье. А то на позавчерашней вечеринке неизвестно кем приглашённый к ним чувак долго смотрел на них с Тесс, а потом поинтересовался, кто же из них трансвестит. Чувак, конечно, был обдолбан до непотребства и едва различал людей и мебель, но всё же…

Хотя, когда у неё живот будет выступать на полметра вперёд, вряд ли кто-нибудь не поймёт, какого она пола.

— Но обычно ложь, даже во благо, едва ли приносит пользу, — говорит Тесс.

Стайлз морщится и садится к ней поближе, чтобы положить голову на плечо.

— Когда мы будем уезжать отсюда навсегда, мы должны будем сказать друг другу свои настоящие имена, — решает она.

Тесс хихикает.

— Договорились, сладкая. А ты расскажешь своему мальчику про малыша?

— Чуть позже. 

— Не тяни слишком долго. Мужчинам нужно время, чтобы смириться с такой новостью.

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что Дерек будет рад.

*

Стайлз игнорирует всё звонки и не выходит в интернет. Она, конечно, пишет сотню СМС, что всё хорошо и что она занята, но ей, как всегда, никто не верит.

А взять трубку она не может, потому что даже через телефон кто-нибудь может что-нибудь услышать. Если уж даже она на ультразвуке услышала отчаянный стук сердца, то мимо проницательных чувств оборотней (Скотт, как всегда, не аргумент) это уж точно не пройдёт.

Поэтому Стайлз звонит Лидии.

— Скажи всем, что со мной всё хорошо.

— Так ты избегаешь только оборотней? — спрашивает слишком умная Лидия. Стайлз понимает, что нужно было звонить Эллисон. — Как интересно.

— Лидия, не нужно делать скоропостижных выводов, — бодро начинает Стайлз, но её лучшая, чтоб её, подруга предлагает:

— Сходить за Дереком?

— Нет.

— Тогда лучше скажи, что случилось, — говорит Лидия. — Чтобы я знала, как правильно прикрыть твою задницу. Ты ведь не изменила Дереку с каким-нибудь английским аристократом?

Стайлз болезненно кривится.

— Подожди, я пошлю тебе кое-что.

Она фотографирует тест с двумя полосками, который так и лежит на подоконнике в ванной, и отправляет снимок.

— Ёбаный стыд, — выдыхает всегда вежливая Лидия. 

— И это не от английского аристократа, — уточняет Стайлз. — Во всём виноват американский оборотень. Надо было ехать в Париж.

— У тебя всё равно нет камеры, чтобы снять этот ставший документальным фильм, — отзывается Лидия.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — признаётся Стайлз. — У стаи всё так плохо, как я думаю?

— Хуже, — так же честно отвечает Лидия. — Тебе нельзя возвращаться. Дерек запретил всем тебя волновать, но я ему не бета, так что расскажу. У нас объявились волчьи пастыри.

— Поподробнее?

— Они призывает настоящих волков. И очень не любят оборотней. Так что тут почти настоящая война. А Дерек не переживёт, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

— Теперь тебе придётся много врать.

— Это моя специализация, Стайлз, я же встречалась с Джексоном.

Стайлз практически видит, как Лидия закатывает глаза.

*

[23:32:52] Derek Hale: Стайлз.  
[23:34:47] Derek Hale: Стайлз.  
[23:35:12] Stiles-The-Great: ЧТО?  
[23:35:14] Stiles-The-Great: омг, дерек, я знаю, как меня зовут.  
[23:35:23] Stiles-The-Great: я сама придумала своё имя.  
[23:35:29] Stiles-The-Great: и я не возьму трубку, можешь не стараться. говори, что тебе нужно тут.  
[23:36:35] Derek Hale: Мне нужно, чтобы ты взяла трубку.  
[23:36:40] Derek Hale: Стайлз.

*

— Сладкая, ты такая ебанутая на всю голову, что если бы ты не была такой милой, я бы отказалась тебе помогать, — Тесс закатывает глаза прямо как Лидия. То есть, это значит, что Стайлз выбирает в друзья либо туповатых мальчиков, либо стервозных рыжих девиц.

— Тесс, ты же не брюнет?

— Ты хочешь доказать моё утверждение? Я и так верю.

— Ну, скажи.

— Зачем тебе это знать? — Тесс вскидывает брови.

— Чтобы понять, не сошлись ли два архетипа моих типичных друзей в одном человеке.

— О Господи. Заткнись и улыбнись, снег я потом нарисую фотошопом.

Стайлз отсылает фотографии домой каждую неделю. Вот только очень скоро все без всяких слов бы догадались, что именно с ней не так.

Поэтому они снимают все времена года и все местные достопримечательности за неделю.

*

[13:35:29] Stiles-The-Great: можешь говорить?  
[13:36:35] MIT-best-student: Сейчас проверю

Стайлз уже сама напоминает себе параноика. Потому что прежде чем поговорить, они с Лидией проверяют по GPS, где находится стая. Если расстояние меньше мили, то звонить нельзя.

Стайлз вздрагивает от собственного рингтона.

— У вас всё в порядке?

— Все живы, — устало отзывается Лидия. — Дерек всё ещё рвёт и мечет, потому что ты не говоришь с ним. Я всё ещё убеждаю его, что ты обиделась на то, что он запретил передавать тебе сводки с фронта.

— Работает?

— С трудом. Прошёл уже месяц, Стайлз, надо что-то сделать, чтобы они все тебя увидели и услышали. 

— И что же ты предлагаешь?

— Есть одна идея. Расскажу потом, точка-Джексон, кажется, едет ко мне.

*

— Сладкая, — Тесс трогает её за плечо. — Вставай.

— М-м-м?

— Тут твои друзья.

— М-м-м?!

— Откуда мне знать, проснись и спроси сама.

— Не утруждайся, — слышит Стайлз голос Лидии сквозь сон. — Я разбужу её быстрее. Стайлз, Дерек за дверью.

— Что?!

Стайлз вскакивает, запутавшись в одеяле, и едва не падает на пол. К счастью, её вовремя ловит Дэнни.

— Дэнни?!

Тот ставит её на ноги и оглядывает с головы до пят. Прислушивается, втягивает носом воздух.

Стайлз думает, как же это паршиво, когда девяносто процентов твоих друзей — оборотни.

— Ты правда беременна. До последнего думал, что Лидия надо мной прикалывается.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь.

Лидия пожимает плечами и подбирает с пола джинсы Стайлз.

— Я же сказала, что у меня есть идея.

— Ты не сказала, что она заключается в раскрытии моей тайны! То, что знает Дэнни, узнает и Джексон, а Джексон трепло и точно расскажет Скотту, а Скотт расскажет Эллисон, а Эллисон — Эрике, ведь тебя рядом не будет. Эрика — Бойду и Айзеку. И, в конце концов, даже Дерек догадается, что что-то происходит, взглянет на всех своим альфа-взглядом, и они расколются как грецкий орех под давлением. И тогда…

— Я думал, что без кофеина она разговаривает меньше, — перебивает её Дэнни.

— Ох, если бы, пупсик, — Тесс закатывает глаза.

— И они нашли друг друга. Лидия, объясни мне, что тут происходит.

*

Оказалось, что они всё-таки снимут юного американского оборотня в Лондоне. А потом Дэнни почистит звуки, чтобы даже сверхъестественное создание не смогло уловить ничего нового.

— Я чувствую себя так, словно собираюсь озвучить свою последнюю волю, — говорит Стайлз в камеру. Она сидит и обнимает подушку, прикрывая уже заметный живот.

— Начинай уже.

— Но почему вам нужно было прилетать для этого? Почистить запись можно было и в Бейкон Хиллз. И не говорите, что вас вдохновил романтический рождественский Лондон, потому что, во-первых, до него две недели, а, во-вторых, стальные яйца Лидия сугубо метафорические, так что романтики между тобой и ней не получится.

— Ты не поверишь, но нас послал Дерек.

— Следить за мной?

— Убить английского аристократа, который на тебя посягнёт, — хмыкает Лидия.

— Кроме Дерека идиотов нет.

— К счастью. А то были бы трупы, — серьёзно говорит Дэнни. — А теперь говори уже, что хочешь сказать. 

— Всё, что угодно?

— Всё.

— Дерек, — Стайлз смотрит в камеру, — перестань быть придурком. Ты послал ко мне Дэнни и Лидию, чем существенно подорвал боевую мощь стаи. Теперь три самых умных человека за тысячу миль от тебя. Серьёзно, Дерек? Это глупее, чем когда Скотт решил сотрудничать с дедулей Арджентом. Вот мой тебе совет — держи свои мозги при себе. А раз уж они у тебя представлены в виде живых… людей, людей с иммунитетом и оборотней, то, по крайней мере, не клади все яйца в самую дальнюю корзину.

Стайлз вздыхает, смотрит на скептически скривившихся Лидию и Дэнни и заканчивает:

— Я люблю тебя, волчище несчастный. Только попробуй сдохнуть.

— Снято, — решает Дэнни.

*

Стайлз пишет Дереку, что решила задержаться ещё на семестр, а Дерек не отвечает. И Стайлз уже собирается позвонить хоть кому-нибудь, когда через два дня её будит рык.

— Д-дерек?

— _Мои_.

Стайлз расслабляется и кивает.

— Твои. 

— Ты должна была рассказать. Я должен вас защитить.

Стайлз прикрывает глаза, потому что очень хочет спать. И ещё потому что Дерек здесь, и она чувствует себя в безопасности впервые за месяцы, и малыш наконец-то тоже уснул и не шевелится как уж на сковороде.

И ей просто нужно всем телом ощутить, что Дерек _здесь_.

— Закончил свою войну? — сонно бормочет она.

Дерек вздыхает и ложится рядом, кровать прогибается под его весом, и Стайлз льнёт ближе, вдыхает его запах, как будто она сама волк.

— Они думали, что наша стая слаба. Мы доказали, что это не так.

— С ним ты будешь сильнее? — Она прижимает ладонь к животу. Стайлз кажется, что она одновременно спит и бодрствует. И самое замечательное, что Дерек присутствует и тут, и там.

— Стая делает альфу сильным, — отзывается Дерек и прижимает её ещё ближе, кладёт ладонь на затылок, целует в губы. — Детёныши удваивают силы любого оборотня, даже омеги, чтобы он мог их защитить.

— Если бы я рассказала сразу, твоя война закончилась бы раньше? — Стайлз замирает.

Дерек долго молчит, гладя её живот. 

— Нет, — наконец отвечает он. — Человек внутри меня слишком боится снова потерять семью. В такой опасной ситуации он бы мешал волку войти в полную силу, не смог бы отвести от тебя взгляд.

— Но всё будет хорошо?

Стайлз просто необходимо услышать, что она не станет причиной падения всей стаи. Что Дерек научится балансировать между человеком и волком.

— Да, — говорит он. — Теперь я буду сильнее, чем когда-либо. 

— Укусишь меня? — предлагает Стайлз.

Ей всё ещё не хочется быть оборотнем. Но у оборотня больше шансов выжить. А значит, у человека Дерека будет меньше поводов бояться.

— Нет, — Дерек целует её в висок. — Слишком большой риск. 

— Но...

— Спи.

— Ты не мой альфа, — из последних сил возмущается Стайлз.

Но всё равно засыпает.


End file.
